1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information display apparatus and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information display apparatus can serve to display various information through a mobile communication terminal, a navigation apparatus, etc. The mobile communication terminal can be disposed within a vehicle and the display information can be displayed by a heads up display (HUD) apparatus or a projector. The information displayed be associated with the vehicle or a user of the vehicle.